A talented host
by O.C.B.S
Summary: The manager of the host club, the crazy fangirl Renge, thought it would be a good idea to have a talent show, the poor winner catches their interest and the prince decided he would make an perfect host. How will this poor wallflower deal with the crazy antics.


"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first annual Ouran hostclub talent show!" Renge said excitedly stading on a rasied platform on a huge stage. There we're lights flashing on her and I was surprised that she wasn't being blinded by them all. Oh, but I suppose I should introduce myself first. My names Natsume Hiroshima or Nat for short. It's not really a surprise that you don't know who I am. I'm insanly shy and talk to no one except my close nit group of friends which consited of two people. My brother Shiki, who was older then me by a year, and Yuu a girl that had managed to break through my shell with her weirdness. Now back to the girl on stage with a microphone and an insanly extravagant rock n' roll outfit, probably from some anime, on. Renge, a.k.a the self proclaimed manager of the Ouran highschool host club, had decided that it would be a good idea to get more people to come to the club, they had surprisingly been losing a lot of visiters for some reason, but i doubted that would be a problem the whole place was filled to the brim. Now you may be asking yourself why a shy wallflower like me is here. Well my friends believe I can sing, which I will admit to I have a pretty good singing voice, and they managed to convinced me to sing here for the talent show. Though I'm pretty sure they would've just dragged me here anyway. This also explains why my strawberry hair was way messier then normal and my brown eyes, which were normally covered with think rimmed glasses, are uncovered replaced with contacts and letting the amber color really shine through. My clothing wasn't flashly like all the others in the back of the stage but my friends knew how uncomfortable I already felt and let me wear what I wanted. Which consited of a pair of blue jeans and a tight grey shirt, cause if i wore a loose one I'd have to deal with Yuu whining my ear off about how I should show off my figure, so I was mostly aloud to wear what I wanted. "Now it's time to get this show on the road!" Renge screamed again and called the first peron on stage. I breathed a sigh of relief, the list went was in alphabetical order by last name meaning I wouldn't have to go for a while. So I just sat back and watched as the others got called up some dancing, others singing, some even telling jokes. I gulped as the crazy fangirl called my name.

"You'll do great, don't worry about it." Shiki said softly patting my back.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to sing in front of the entire school." I said my quiet voice barely audible over the lond sounds of cheering.

"Don't worry if you make a fool of yourself I'll take you out for crepes!" Yuu said cheerfully.

"Thanks that made me feel so much better." I said sarcasm in my voice. I gulped again as my name was called a second time and shakely stood stiffly walking out onto the stage. But not before I heard Yuu scream "knock them dead tiger!" I smiled at her before going up to Renge and getting the microphone. She smiled at me and exited to the side of the stage. Another gulp as the music played and cheers rang through as some recognized the sound. I take a deep breath before I start singing.

"I run and run a thousand miles and I am barely breathing.

Only the fuel of a passion heart keeps this body storing and moving forward.

Could it be I found a place to rest, how long until I'm OK?

Trees of the town reveal the time has come. Once again to shift our shade and color." I smile as I get into the song starting to sway and dance around with the music.

"The world always changes around us but weakness will always remain.

Through all the pain, believ'n who we are right here and now...

Raise one hand to the sky. Raise them both, lift them high

And we'll cut to the darkness, make 'em go!

The time to start is now! And I can show you how!

Start with me and the world will be even bigger than ever before!

The road that's gonna take me home tonight

is just the same as always.

Led by the brink up all the way

of the flicker from the streetlamps fading.

The town's falling down all around me

yields to a breeze I felt before.

And now I'm sure,

it's blowing at my back and guiding me!

In my heart will be where I will keep my despair,

'Till the tears all dry up and finally stop!

No goal has been found! But, we're not turning around!

I'm tearing through that 'ol wind I knew, running and not slowing down." I pause during the instrumental to take another large deep breath trying to fill my lungs as much as i could, cause the little breaths I managed to get during the actual song were not enough, and then started again.

"Those bitter days are calling

for you and me to love.

Do you not want to open?

No more strings and bounds that hold our dreams.

You can choose to go first, You can choose to go last.

Just as long as you move, you'll be OK!

And we'll still let you go! And you can bet I know!

But where and how that is learnt 'til now is leading each step of the way.

Raise one hand to the sky. Raise them both, lift them high

And we'll cut to the darkness, make 'em go!" I finished and stood on the stage panting slightly and watching as the roared with cheer, I smiled to myself and felt the heat of embarrassment flush my face as Renge was back on, she herself was clapping and squealing with excitment. I handed her the microphone and quickly exited the stage only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by Yuu.

"You did such an amazing job, you still get the crepes!" she hugged me tighter until I was saved by Shiki. "Hey, you can't just snatch him away, I was praising him." Yuu huffed her cheeks puffing out slightly.

"Good job little bro." Shiki said completely ignoring Yuu.

"Don't ignore me!" Yuu yelled and started beating on his shoulders as we both laughed at her childish personality. Our banter and laughter continued on for longer then I thought and soon the winner was being announced.

"And the winner of the first annual Ouran Highschool host club talent show iiisss..." she paused in dramatic effect. "Natsume Hiroshima!" she yelled and I just stood there mouth gaping until I was pushed forward and stumbled onto stage, getting laughter from the audience. "All our judges agreed that you diserved to win." she said gesturing towards the table filled with the Host members.

'I totally forgot they were there.' I though, but put my attention back on Renge as she handed me a large trophy filled with instant coffee, which the host members had been addicted to ever since that new boy joined. I smiled and thanked her giving a small smile as I did my best to bow with the trophy heavy with coffee. I thanked her one last time before giving the crowd a small smile and went back behind stage.

"Well ladies and gentelmen that was the first annual Ouran highschool talent show, feel free to stay and chat with our host!" she yelled and pretty much all the guys in the room left, including me and my brother. We were making our way to the large door that lead to the hall, and away from the chatting girls, but as I was about to step outside I was dragged back by two pairs of hands. I turned around planning on asking who ever had grabbed me to let me go only to see the two redheads Hikaru and Kaoru, I think their names were. They grinned at me and pulled me to the table that was seating the other host and held me there. I looked toward my brother for help who was still standing by the door just staring.

"Ah good they caught you." I heard the voice of the 'princely' Tamaki Shou. "You were very good out there darling." he said speak as though I was a girl who would swoon at his words.

"Thank you" I replied softly and tried to get out of the twins grip.

"Well your welcome, know to discuss the real reason that i had the mischievous devil twins!" he yelled before calming down. "Eh-hem, bring you over to me, I'd like you to join the host club." I froze completely at this and stared at the prince of the club.

"W-what, no you don't want me in this club. I-i'm shy and not good at talking to people." I stammered and my stuggles started anew and i could feel the eyes of all the girls on us and felt tear prick the corners of my eyes and my face heat up. I turned my attention to the twins holding me.

"P-please let me go." I said quietly as they stare at me making my face get even hotter.

"Soo cute!" they both screamed in unison and hugged me tight instead of letting me go. I was pretty sure that my face was as red as a tomato now. I sighed as I relized the twins wouldn't let me go and they seemed content just hugging me. This was getting even more stares and people had actualy started surrounding us muttring how cute we looked together.

"See they already love you!" Tamaki said "I think this settles it, starting today you are a host!" he said before promtly standing and going off to host a group of girls.

"I'm a what, b-but i n-never agreed..." before I could finish he was gone and didn't look like he was coming back.


End file.
